


征服游戏

by KKKKirSch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKirSch/pseuds/KKKKirSch
Summary: 他和他的野兽一起在大王花柔软的深红内芯里醉倒，腐臭的黏液逐渐吞噬他们的血肉。
Kudos: 18





	征服游戏

德拉科在铁门外面悄无声息地往里面望，刺眼的白光勉强照进狭小阴暗的空间，铺上一层暗淡的灰，斑驳的色块中隐约可以看见房间的内部。

最先映入眼帘的是一双笔直的白花花的大腿，赤裸裸地张开伸长，衬着乌黑的地板和脚腕上的铁质脚镣十分晃眼。牢狱里的囚犯就这样靠着墙坐在地上，手背在身后，低着头只能看见乌黑的发旋，宽大破旧的亚麻衣服松垮地搭在他光滑白皙的肩膀上，露出大半截凹陷的锁骨，粗糙的布料垂下来勉强遮住大腿中间的私处。

潮湿的金属味漫进鼻腔，耳边似乎能听见一滴一滴液体打落在地上的声音。德拉科兀自盯了好一会儿，才拉开了铁门，囚犯听见哗啦啦的声音，立刻站了起来。

“瞧瞧这是谁？”德拉科的目光带着轻佻和侮辱的意味毫不掩饰地扫过哈利狼狈的身躯，音调拖着夸张腻人的长腔，仿佛在演一出三流的咏叹调歌剧。他慢慢悠悠地走上前，指尖撩开哈利垂在额前的头发：“永远糟糕透顶的黑色头发和腌癞蛤蟆般的绿色眼睛，还有额头上这道丑陋的疤痕……难不成是我们光芒万丈的救世主哈利·波特？”

哈利厌恶地偏过头，躲开德拉科的触碰：“怎么是你？”

他的声音带着几分沙哑和倦意，但是内里却是寒冷坚硬得像块冰。

德拉科勾起嘴角，伸手揽过哈利的腰往前一拽，扣住他被铐在身后的手腕。哈利的身体便被迫贴了过去，鼻息喷洒在彼此的脸上，对冲的气流卷起细小的漩涡在焦灼的目光中盘旋。德拉科的另一只手重新挑起哈利的发丝，把玩了起来。

“你以为是谁呢？鼎鼎大名的救世主也有今天，”他嗤笑了一声，目光在哈利胸前的麻布打转了一圈又聚焦到他的脸上，恶略的话语不断从那双刻薄的唇瓣间涌出，“我还以为是只披着枕头套子的家养精灵呢……噢不对，我忘了，现在的救世主就是只可怜的待宰的小羊羔，还不如那些仆人。”

“让他过来。”哈利没有动摇，语气愈发冰冷。

“尊贵的黑魔王现在有事要忙，他明天才会过来处理你。”随即，他顿了顿，上半身向前微微倾斜，贴着哈利的脸颊暧昧地说，“今天整整一晚上，他们把你交给我处置了。”

哈利皱着眉撇开脸，躲开德拉科温热的体温，歪了歪嘴角：“你不能杀了我，否则伏地魔会生气的，不是吗？”

德拉科的手顺着哈利的发丝滑到他的脸上，轻柔地抚摸了一圈，下一刻却用力掐住他的下巴，用温柔到惊悚的声音说：“亲爱的，你还没有搞清楚情况吗？”他强迫地把哈利向后仰的脸拉得更近，声音转成一半气声，贴着哈利的耳根向上爬，引得他抑制不住地打了个激灵，“只要不玩死你，黑魔王会欣赏我对你的任何折磨。整整一个晚上，我对你无论做什么都不会有人干涉。”

“小人得志的走狗。”哈利冷笑， “钻心剜骨？神锋无影？随便来，我什么都经历过。”

德拉科扬起眉，退开些许去看那双眼睛，里面果然没有透出一丝畏惧，像是一潭绿色的湖水，清澈与深厚一起飘漾沉淀 ，浮起的轻蔑和不屑淹没了德拉科的倒影。

他想哈利·波特总是用这种探照灯般的目光照着他，从在列车上第一次见面拒绝他的邀请，到七年级时狼狈地被押着等他指认，一直都是这种目光，不管不顾，无畏无惧，令人厌恶。

这类人真的很讨厌。他们凭借一腔无脑的热血和信念，就永远可以带着正义使者自以为是的执着和清高，站在道德的制高点收获些掌声和赞美就自以为英雄，时不时播洒些泛滥的同情和怜悯，谦卑平和的皮囊下包裹着比谁都坚硬的傲骨。

“看来格兰芬多的脑子确实没比巨怪强上多少。”德拉科垂下眼帘轻笑，他的手放开哈利的脸时留下浅浅的指痕，顺着脖颈向下滑，勾过麻布衣服默念一串咒语，指甲所触过的布料便被整齐地切开，沿着中线直接撕到胸膛下方，发出细小的撕拉声，精瘦的胸肌瞬间裸露在空气中。

“宝贝，我可不会对你钻心剜骨和神锋无影。”

如果绿色的湖面早已结成坚不可摧的冰，他偏偏要把它搅得天翻地覆，看着那片晶莹剔透的无瑕美玉粉碎成漫天残花，落下翡翠的凉雨。

他一直以来都是这样做的。德拉科恶略地弯起嘴角。

“但是我可以脱掉你所有的衣服，逼迫你跪在我脚边亲吻我的皮鞋，用鞭子将你抽得满身青紫遍布血痕，让你在地上像条狗一样跪着爬，把你赤裸着绑在床上蒙着眼睛一遍一遍操，或者叫几个其他人轮奸你，把你操得合不拢腿……”

“闭嘴！”哈利愤怒地抬起眼，身体一倾猛地滑出德拉科的胳膊，刚想抬腿踢上去却不料被地上的铁索绊了一下，就在身体不受控制地往旁边倒时，他被德拉科一把拦住腰，顺势推到了墙上，冰冷的墙壁猛地撞上了他的背脊，身后的铁铐发出哐啷一声巨响，后脑勺贴到德拉科温热的手心上。

”无耻！卑鄙下流！”

德拉科丝毫不在意哈利的叫骂，他将手肘压在哈利的斜上方将他固在怀里，另一只手顺着腰摸下去，骤然狠狠攥住哈利的左边臀瓣。哈利吃痛地闷哼一声，扭了扭身体却无法挣脱。

绿色的湖泊卷起惊涛骇浪的波澜，火苗顺着沉寂的黑色海草点燃成一片鲜红，像是熔岩在零度冰封里炸开熊熊烈焰，逐渐漫出眼眶延伸到白皙的脸颊上，洇开几丝淡淡的红晕。

“放手！”

盛怒和羞怯糅杂在一起，混成比德拉科收藏柜里任何一颗宝石都要好看的颜色。德拉科凑过头去舔哈利的耳垂和脖子，微凉的舌尖划过敏感的皮肤，像是雨露打湿的红玫瑰花瓣落在颈间，在细小的风中瑟瑟颤抖。

“俘虏没有提要求的权利。”德拉科贴着哈利的锁骨，像是品尝美食一般细腻地啃咬着，“俘虏只能乖乖地服从听话，跪在地上蹭主人的裤腿然后去舔黑色的皮鞋尖。”

德拉科松开了哈利的臀瓣，转而轻轻按揉着被掐出红痕的嫩肉，指尖挑起衣服的边缘探进柔软的缝隙，轻轻蹭过紧缩的花穴口。哈利的身体不由自主地哆嗦，咬牙切齿地说：“只有你才会这样，马尔福，任何一个有点尊严的人都不会这样做。”

“是吗？”德拉科玩味地低笑，下一秒抬腿将哈利的左腿膝弯往前一钩，满带着笑意在哈利的惊呼中往后撤开。哈利的双手被束缚在身后无法借力，便双腿一软整个人向前扑，左边膝盖直直砸在德拉科的皮鞋上，单膝跪蹲在地。

“但是现在被囚禁的可不是我。”

“德拉科·马尔福！”哈利抬起头怒吼。

“我在呢宝贝。”德拉科漫不经心地应答着，慢慢将左脚从哈利的膝盖下抽出，接着抬腿轻踩在哈利的肩背上，脚尖微微歪斜顶住哈利抬起的脖颈。刚想直起身的哈利便被强制压了下去，身体匍匐在大腿上。

“你别太过分了！”哈利感受到肩脖上的压力，惊愕地仰起头瞪大眼睛。

德拉科轻笑，不急不缓地从腰间抽出漂亮的蛇头手杖，随意一挥，哈利的衣服刹那间全部裂开，撕碎的布条一片一片划下哈利的身体，落在地上，像是吹落一地花瓣，最娇嫩美丽的花心全部暴露在了空气中，不堪一击地跪在他脚下。

“过分？”德拉科短促而尖锐地笑了一声，“亲爱的，我可是你的敌人，看伟大的救世主跪在卑微的食死徒脚下浑身发抖是我最大的乐趣。”

他居高临下地俯视哈利，那光滑的背上绷着两块漂亮的蝴蝶骨，腰上背着的双手紧紧握拳，深色厚重的手铐衬着白皙的皮肤格外晃眼，半露的股沟恰到好处地释放着色情，左边的臀瓣上还留有浅粉色的指印。

德拉科的影子落在哈利的身上，但那双燃烧着怒火的眼睛尤其明亮，像是一只凶狠的狮子，随时准备暴起扑上来，撕碎他的喉咙咬断他的脊骨。但是现在，这只骄傲的深林之王只能被迫被他踩在皮鞋下，无用地瞪着双眼，气得浑身炸毛。

只要他稍稍一转鞋尖端，那仰起的脖子就会被踢断，然后毫无生气地歪到一边，像是一只死去的天鹅，再也不会活过来。德拉科的眼睛暗了暗，他将脚后跟微微一转绕到前面，从下方顶住哈利的喉结，迫使他一直保持着仰头的姿势。

“舔我的鞋。”他像个桀骜的君王一般发号施令，嘴角扬起侮辱的弧度。

“休想。”哈利一个字一个字地说，喉结的每下震动都会敏感地蹭过皮鞋硬邦邦的胶底。

德拉科冷笑一声，鞋尖一转便踩上哈利的锁骨顺势往后一推，哈利没有手可以借力，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的身体往后仰然后坐倒在地上，肩胛骨用力撞到墙，双腿分别折叠撑着地面，半勃的阴茎被展露了出来。

“啧啧，瞧瞧你淫荡的样子，”德拉科垂下眼帘盯着哈利双腿之间，若有所思地笑了笑，戏谑地拖着长音，“其实你挺喜欢这样被羞辱的？就这么喜欢光着身子被我踩在脚下？嗯？”

“你——”哈利涨红了脸，踩着他的人因为逆光站着所以身周描了一圈白色的光边，他身着一丝不苟的黑色西装，翠色的领带系到领口的最高处，欧洲贵族典型的披风从肩背垂到大腿，翻领露出深绿的色泽。哈利的叫声戛然断在喉咙里，那枚别在胸口的金色马尔福家徽晃过眼睛。

“你太可悲了，马尔福。”哈利的怒火逐渐冷静下来，却是转化成更辛辣的讽刺，“你就像个一直粘在别人皮鞋上的口香糖，主人失败就想办法粘住沾满灰尘的地面，主人得势就不要脸地跟着耀武扬威，恶心。”

他深吸一口气，犀利的眼神在暗处闪着，像两把淬了毒的银色匕首，锋利而冰冷：“胆小懦弱只会攀岩俯视的人注定会不得好死的，马尔福，谁都可以把你这摊口香糖踩扁。”

德拉科眯了眯眼睛，伸手一颗一颗胸前的西装的扣子，外套和披风一起掉在了地上，只剩一件黑色的衬衣。

“或许言语的进攻给了你些变成支配者的自信和错觉，”声音轻柔得几乎带着些狎昵的意味，他慢条斯理地抬起腿，下一秒却移到了哈利的双腿中间，轻压住他挺立的性器，“但是亲爱的，现实是，你正对我大张着双腿，勃起的阴茎被我踩在脚下。”

他恶略的往下压了压，哈利微微抬起下巴，喉咙发出一声细小的呜咽。

“我可不知道我会被谁的皮鞋踩扁，我只知道你会被我的皮鞋踩得发出淫秽的娇喘，眼睛里装满情欲的泪水，最终浑身战栗将白色的精液喷在我的皮鞋底上。”

德拉科轻佻地说着，将左脚在那肿大上来回碾动，脚尖时不时擦过垂下的睾丸。哈利清晰地感觉到流线型的鞋底花纹压着下身柱体上凸起的青筋，有时蹭上敏感的龟头；他性器的下半部分触在冰凉的地板上，却是引得身体更加火热。那些力度恰到好处的一下下按压令他情不自禁仰起头，难以控制的呻吟从唇齿间磨成碎音满溢出来，在狭窄的空间里弥漫似乎还有回音的错觉。

“你对我做的一切——呃——不过是出于你那些邪恶阴暗的一己私欲……来自你心底潜藏的自卑和懦弱，承认吧，马尔福，你就是个彻头彻尾的失败者。”

哈利努力睁大因情欲而微眯的眼睛，翠绿的眼睛像一面镜子般照着德拉科，仿佛倒映出那衣冠楚楚的皮囊下所有阴暗的胆怯和畏惧，搅动着德拉科的心脏。

经久无法痊愈的血痂被揭开露出鲜血淋漓的肉，腐烂的脓液从心脏里流了出来在阳光下暴晒。德拉科被利剑刺穿，剧烈的疼痛在他的感官上起舞跳跃，震动着神经牵动起最深处最病态的，灭顶的愉悦。

睫毛微不可查地颤了颤，德拉科舔着嘴唇说：“你是对的。”

眼前这个刺穿他的凶手正轻微扭动着肩膀，光滑的皮肤在墙上无意识地磨蹭，弯起的双腿不安分地东倒西歪，光裸的脚在地上滑动，十只小小的脚趾微微蜷缩，右脚的拇指勾住黑色的铁索。喘息的声音缠绕着臆想中的荷尔蒙浸泡在德拉科的四周，使他的大脑有些缺氧。

太荒诞了，德拉科忍不住笑出声。他从裤子口袋里摸出烟盒，随手抽出一根，在指尖转了转便凭空燃起火星，昏暗的空间里闪起暧昧的红光。当辛辣的烟草味顺着气管涌进肺腔，体内一瞬间便涌上淡淡的晕眩和快感，灰色的烟气从微张的嘴里吐出，模糊了半边视界，又慢慢散去，如潮汐一般蔓延至整个空间。

德拉科指尖一挑解下领带，无意中拨弄过两边领口缀着的金色领夹，中间垂下的两条细链轻轻晃了晃。

“亲爱的。”他左脚鞋跟撑着地，微微俯下身，将领带穿过哈利伸长的脖子，迅速打了一个漂亮的温莎结，然后拽着领带末端往前一扯，哈利的脖子被迫往前顶，头颅和肩胛呈现出夸张的弧度，喉结在他眼前招摇地上下滑动。

“你现在就像只对着主人裤腿发情的泰迪狗。”

“你最好祈祷，别落到我手里……马尔福。”

哈利放着狠话，但是颤抖的音调却毫无气势，脸上潮红的情欲更将恨意全部朦胧消散，反倒像是娇憨的嗔怪。

光鲜亮丽的救世主在他的皮鞋下发情。这句话在德拉科的唇间反复碾磨，抑扬顿挫就好像一串迷人心智的音律，在血管内部悄然爬行，肋骨间都沾着蜂蜜果酱的甜香。

梨花被暴雨打落散开一地蔫皱的白瓣，连城美玉敲碎落下一片狼藉的粉屑。极致的美丽必然诞生于毁灭之中，那里同样也是欲望的源头。

德拉科咬破了滤嘴里的爆珠，果酒的甜香瞬间溢满口腔和烟草味缠绵在一起，像一对翻云覆雨的情人。他吐出烟雾的同时压了压 脚跟下的龟头，哈利被刺激得惊叫一声，腿间涌出的白浊瞬间喷上了德拉科的皮鞋，然后滴滴答答地落在地板上。

他小声却急促地喘息着，红润的嘴唇一翕一张，裹着水色像是刚洗好的蜜桃。德拉科又深吸了一口烟，挪开左脚蹲下身，粗暴地拉着哈利脖子上的领带去吻他，嘴里含着的烟温柔地渡了过去，试图用暗沉的灰雾去玷污那美好无瑕的粉。

这个吻缠绵到仿佛他们是一对热恋的爱人。烟在纠缠的舌尖滚动，有的从嘴角和唾液一起溢出，有的滑入彼此的喉咙在身体里沉淀，轻飘飘地落在那些火与黑暗上。

他们本可以亲得没完没了，但是被德拉科强制中断了，他将哈利重新推到墙壁上，把烧到一半的烟在地上按灭，仅有的火光一瞬间坠入灰暗。德拉科慢慢解开左边的袖口，将袖子一层一层卷到手肘，触目惊心的黑色骷髅逐渐显露在了雪白的手臂上。

逐渐软化暧昧的空气骤然凝固，重新燃起剑拔弩张的火花。德拉科将有印记的一侧伸到哈利的嘴边，用蛊惑的声音命令道：

“舔它，亲爱的。”

还远远没有结束。哈利垂了垂眼，敛下还未消散的情欲，再次抬眸时已经恢复了原先的冷傲。他仰起头，避开德拉科凑上前的手臂：“如果我不呢？”

德拉科没有强求，带着笑意转手去摸哈利微微汗湿的发丛亲昵地揉了揉，接着却一个用力把他的头掰到一侧，凑到旁边贴着他的耳垂说话。

“那我就会打你屁股，打得你泣不成声，求着我停下，然后乖乖地流着口水毫无骨气地舔我的黑魔标记。”

一瞬间的心悸闪过，那下流的声音像是一只蜗牛细嫩潮湿的肚子在哈利的耳朵上慢悠悠地蠕过，在心脏上留下一道黏糊糊的湿痕。但是他很快便恢复了嘲弄：“屈打成招？我看只是为了满足马尔福少爷那些变态见不得人的欲望吧。”

“确实，”德拉科退开摆正哈利的脸，愉快地承认。他狭长的眼睛弯了起来，像是里面落满了桃花，“我就是想看你撅着红肿的屁股哭着求饶，宝贝。”

如果不是粗俗的话语，他的神态还真像个正在吟诗颂歌的贵公子。哈利想。

“你可以试试看，马尔福。”

挑衅的话刚刚落下，他的腿弯和后腰就被德拉科抱住，脚镣哐啷一声脱落掉了下去，身体随即便被摔到了德拉科的肩上，头朝下贴在他的背脊上，胃部被顶得一阵翻山倒海。

德拉科站起身，甩了一巴掌到哈利的臀部上，炸开一声脆响。还没等哈利反应过来，他就被扔到了旁边的床上，德拉科顺势把他翻了个身，又抬起他的两边膝盖让它们分开支撑在床上。

哈利的脸一瞬间泛起嫣红，他知道自己此时正被摆成一个羞耻的跪趴姿势，因为手被绑在后面无法支撑，所以只有左半边脸颊贴着柔软的床垫当作支撑，臀部高高地耸在空气里。

“哇哦，宝贝，你知道你现在有多诱人吗？”德拉科用夸张到有些恶心的语气说，毫不掩饰其中的兴奋。他的指尖弹了弹哈利的屁股，软肉顺着指尖的力道凹进去又迅速弹了起来。

哈利晃了晃小腿，低声骂道：“变态。”

德拉科抽出魔杖，甩了甩变成一根两指宽的黑色长木尺，手柄是雕花精致的银色蛇头。他在手上试了试力度，接着俯下身，将哈利脖子上的领带扯松，向上拉到哈利眼睛的位置，再次系紧。

视界瞬间被剥夺，交错的呼吸突然无限放大，一深一浅像是有湿滑的海草缠住他的手脚。身体的感官也在霎那间变得敏锐，羞辱的姿势更加深刻地震动着脑子里每一根神经，叫嚣着不安、胆怯与隐秘的兴奋。不过这些情感没有持续多久，冰凉而坚硬的触感带着不可躲避的力量压上身后，哈利颤了颤，全身的注意力都集中到臀上的板子那去了。他不由自主地屏息凝神，等待着疼痛的到来。

嘀嗒。嘀嗒。嘀嗒。嘀嗒。

沉默在紧张中拉锯生长，然而身后始终没有动静。哈利有些困惑，挪了挪头。

微微颤抖的小腿和肩胛，攥在一起的双手，紧绷的臀部，被牙齿咬得有些发白的嘴唇，和久久没有得到疼痛的动摇。德拉科将哈利的反应尽收眼底，像是欣赏了一出精彩的默剧，戏谑道。

“你好像挺期待的啊，波特。”

哈利筑好的防备被这声嘲笑一下子全盘摧毁，绷住的神经一下子完全松懈了。他羞愤地叫，正准备翻过身。

“操你的，马尔福——呃！”

措不及防的疼痛让哈利的声音变了调，原本已经抬起的膝盖又落了下去，他的身体猛地往前一冲。

“放松，亲爱的。”德拉科用手拍了拍哈利的屁股，然后扬起木尺连着打了下去。拍打的声音在空气中来回荡，每一响都伴随着令人脸红的回声。

浅红一道一道交叠，一层一层铺开，白嫩的臀瓣上逐渐染上鲜艳的色彩。光洁的皮肤，黝黑的头发手铐，深色的领带和灰暗的床铺，凌乱的粉痕和红透的耳尖成为其中里唯一跳跃的生动，极富有艺术的美感。

哈利除了第一声惊呼后再也没有出声。急促的拍打丝毫不给他回味的时间，只有错落的疼痛像是小火苗般烧开咬上他的身体，将思绪烧得一片混淆。

他从小到大受过无数或重或轻的伤，有记忆开始就被表哥和他的朋友当作人肉沙袋，打魁地奇时从百米高的地方掉下来摔断胳膊，与伏地魔一次又一次战斗带来的恶咒与痛苦，作为奥罗出任务更是伤痕不断。

他早已习惯疼痛，那些机体受到伤害传达到大脑的告诫是黑夜里闪着红光的警示灯，光怪陆离地闪烁着，像是阴暗的废墟空中燃了一团火球，让他清醒的同时又极尽蛊惑着身体最深处的隐秘，让深红带刺的玫瑰花骨攀附上肋骨附着在理智之上，躺在荆棘上拥抱痛苦。

德拉科见哈利一直没有出声，便停了下来，眼前高耸起的屁股上已经覆上几层浅浅的妃色。

“受得了吗？”他轻声问。

哈利晃了晃腿，舔了舔发干的嘴唇，这才低哑地开口：“就这么点力气吗，马尔福？”

上扬的尾音将挑衅彰显得淋漓尽致。德拉科一扬眉，抬尺加了几分力气抽在哈利的臀腿处，随即便听见一声轻轻的呻吟。

“不知死活，是吧宝贝？”红痕斜着贯穿左边腿根，直接红到德拉科的眼睛里，粗暴地挑起潜藏在心底早就蠢蠢欲动的欲望，“等你待会儿看到自己烂掉的屁股，就说不出这种话了。”

同样力道的一木尺抽了下去，俘虏难耐地动了动头，额前黑色的发丝晃了晃，最终臣服重力落在被单上。那条蒙着眼睛的深绿色领带绕过黑色的卷发，随意地散在洁白的背上掩了半边紧绷的蝴蝶骨。他被迫压低的腰形成好看的弧度，凹陷的脊柱流畅地延到微微分开的股沟，划开两片鲜艳的嫩肉分流成两条微颤的腿线。

被束缚的野兽真是漂亮至极，没有什么比强者脆弱更令人兴奋的事情了。

黑色的浪潮在身体里翻涌，冲刷过沉船上的金属桅杆散发出铁锈的味道。德拉科觉得自己像是喝醉了，也有可能是刚才那支烟的尼古丁含量过高，巨大的海浪将他肆意蹂躏玩弄，腥咸的水灌入气管涌进肺腔，灌满了每一个内脏，代替了所有流动的血液。他浑身发烫，仿佛正在生病。

“疼吗？”德拉科哑着嗓子问。

“你不就是要我疼吗？”哈利轻飘飘地反问。

长尺连着三下落在哈利的臀峰，裹着空气的刷刷声和紧接的脆响十分骇人。哈利疼得蜷起脚趾，膝盖颤抖着蹭过床单往两边滑，几乎要跪不住。

德拉科将魔杖收了回去，抓住哈利被困在后面的双手一把将人拉了起来，从后面抱住他，手一扯领带的尾端，哈利的头强制仰了起来，倒在德拉科的肩膀上。德拉科扣着他的后脑勺用力地吻了上去。

舌头的搅拌之间发出啧啧水声，德拉科舔过怀里困兽每一颗尖利的牙齿，仿佛艺术家一般痴迷地感受大理石雕塑上每个细小的刻痕。他的手环到哈利的身前抚摸，微凉的指尖顺着腹部紧实的肌肉向上攀，去玩弄胸前的两颗小红豆。

哈利低低地呻吟了一声，扭了扭身子试图挣脱胸前作祟的手。德拉科去亲他的脸，然后咬着他的耳垂呢喃：“喜欢吗？嗯？喜欢被打屁股吗，救世主？”

“滚。”哈利避过头。

“你又硬了宝贝，”德拉科不理哈利，小红豆已经坚硬地挺立了起来，他又去捏另一边，另一只手向下握住哈利抬起的阴茎，恶趣味地捏了捏，轻慢地调笑，“真是不知廉耻啊。”

哈利挪了挪腿，腿根贴到一个鼓起炙热的东西蹭了蹭，用同样奚落的声音反击道：“你呢？马尔福少爷，硬很久了吧。”

不过是一丘之貉。

德拉科笑了一声没有反驳，握着哈利性器撸动了起来，他手上的技术很好，挑逗着睾丸，间或揉一下敏感的龟头，引得哈利喘息个不停。他看不见德拉科的动作，下意识伸手阻挡也被手铐困住，只得跪着仰在德拉科的身上被任意逗弄着脆弱的性器。

他像是一只坠入蛛网的蝴蝶，翅膀被白色的丝线层层常绕不得动弹，只能恐惧地看着那蛛网的主人伸着细长的腿慵懒地爬过白色的网线，每一步都带起整张网连同他的神经一起颤动。

德拉科低头去咬哈利的锁骨，留下一个浅浅的牙印子，再沿着印子一点一点反复舔吻。

“你真好看，亲爱的。”他仿佛无意识地喃喃自语，“好看到我想把阴茎狠狠地插进你的屁股，把你操得浑身发软，然后咬破你的血管吸干你的血……”

螯肢上的毒牙刺穿哈利的颈喉，毒液顺着破开的血管流进身体，臆想出的浓稠的腥甜灌注了全身上下。他逐渐四肢无力，心下绝望知道已经无力反击，瘫软在白色的陷阱里安静地等待蜘蛛吸干他的身体，只留下两片漂亮的蝶翼落在土里。

白浊喷射了出来，流过德拉科的手指淌入被单，洇开一小块深色。德拉科取下哈利眼上的领带，露出里面绿色的丛林。他的一双眼睫上氤氲着一层生理性的水雾，像是潮湿的清晨或是冬天房梁上垂下的冰凌。

德拉科心中一动，凑上前吻了吻哈利的眼睛，柔软的睫毛刷过嘴唇上细细的沟壑，舌尖滑过眼角将它们完全浸润。

他举起手，绕过哈利的脖子将手臂压到哈利的嘴前，再次命令道：

“舔。”

哈利冷笑，刚刚恢复视觉的眼睛凌厉地瞪着德拉科，却因为沾染着雾气而显得欲拒还迎。他张嘴狠咬了上去，被德拉科细细舔过的牙齿嵌进黑魔印记，从那漆黑的骷髅头骨上渗出小小的血珠来。

被咬的人疼得抽凉气，另一只手啪啪甩上哈利的屁股，哈利才松开嘴，抬起头挑战般慢慢舔掉嘴唇上沾的血，平添几分色情的意味。

“你休想，马尔福，还有什么招数统统使出来。”

真是只暴躁的小狮子，敬酒不吃吃罚酒。

“看来我们伟大的救世主还不满足，想挨更多的打。”

德拉科转过身坐到床上，哈利的脖子被带着一起向旁边倒，接着便被按住手铐压到了德拉科的身上，臀部被翘起的腿高高顶起。

这个姿势亲昵到近乎折辱，哈利脸上泛红，双腿蹬着挣扎了起来。德拉科啧了一声，放下腿转而夹住哈利到腿根，一巴掌扇到乱动的屁股上。

哈利被制得严严实实，只感觉德拉科腿间的硬物抵着他的腿根，他无力地扭了扭身子。

“操，马尔福，你还真能忍。”

连着几下巴掌扇在微微红肿的皮肤上，挺巧的两团软肉又覆上纷乱的掌印，被蹂躏得发烫，细细密密的疼痛在肌肤接触之间散开。

他正趴在水火不容的宿敌腿上像个小孩子一样挨打。巨大的羞耻感裹挟在生理上的疼痛里灼烧着哈利的全身，不重的巴掌变得难捱起来，却又将心里的某个漆黑的空间用鲜艳的红色填满，像是绽放了一大片罂粟花。

“咬人，嗯？真是学不乖。”德拉科加大力气扇得哈利臀峰乱颤，似笑非笑地说，“你需要更多的惩罚，我的救世主。”

“别说这些无聊的话了，马尔福，你不过是用我发泄你那些变态的性癖，卑微至极；而我时时刻刻都想着咬断你的手臂再刺穿你的喉咙。”哈利压下就要溢出口的呜咽，朝下倒着的头有些充血，他生硬地回答，“想想魔法史会怎样记载你，一个死于淫荡堕落管不住自己生殖器的食死徒。”

德拉科抬起胳膊用力抽了一记狠的，在哈利的呼痛声中抱着他的腰把他仰面横着放在床上，双脚点地。德拉科随即便翻身压去，一条腿曲起磕着床沿，俯下身亲吻了一下哈利的肚脐眼。

“你该不会还以为你是英雄救世主吧，亲爱的。”他的语气带着矫揉造作的联名，双手撑在哈利的身旁，居高临下地眼神夹杂着赤裸裸的讽刺，“只有胜者才能书写历史，那些未来在霍格沃茨念书的纯血小巫师都会对邪恶的哈利·波特议论纷纷，赞颂伟大的黑魔王开启属于巫师荣耀的革命。”

哈利皱眉，刚想反驳，却被德拉科的手指压住了嘴唇。身上人领夹上的金链垂下来，凉冰冰地擦过敏感的乳头上，。

“嘘——”他继续说，夸张的音调带着令人咬牙切齿的得意，“到时候他们也会写到我，一个年纪轻轻就敢于和邪恶势力作斗争的少年英雄，一个名副其实捍卫荣誉的纯血贵族。而哈利·波特呢？泥巴种和混血的带头人，管不住鸡巴和麻瓜做爱的可是你们啊。”

德拉科后撤，解下自己的皮带拉开西装裤链，充血的深色柱体立刻弹了出来，戳到哈利被抬起的大腿上。

“你不也管不住鸡巴要和我做爱吗？”哈利挑眉，看着德拉科染着欲望的眼睛笑眯眯地揶揄，“我可不是纯血，尊敬的少年英雄，纯血贵族。”

德拉科猛地拉高哈利的腿将他往前拖，后腰和臀部被迫悬空抬起，哈利下意识地用脚腕勾住德拉科的肩膀，温热的阴茎压着他的红肿的屁股。

“怎么，你在考虑要给我生孩子？”德拉科抽出魔杖恶趣味地伸进股缝点了点哈利的花穴，哈利瞬间感觉身体里被清洗了一遍，身后汩汩流出黏滑的液体，紧接着便感觉有细长的异物塞了进去，“别自以为是，亲爱的，你现在可不是什么敌方的混血巫师，你只是一个供本少爷玩弄的禁脔。”

后穴已经被手指搅得泥泞不堪，德拉科抱住哈利的双腿往两边分开下压，阴茎猛地顶了进去，瞬间撑开温热的甬道。

“而且，我不做爱，我是在操你。”

“呃——”哈利闷哼，他只有头和肩胛骨支撑在床上，下半身全部悬空架起，被动地承受着有些粗暴的抽插，肉棱熟练地准确擦过前列腺，剧烈的快感让他眼角发红，囊袋拍打在微肿的屁股上激起酥酥麻麻的痛。

德拉科抓着哈利的脚踝，侧过头去吻哈利的绷紧肌肉小腿，逶迤的湿痕跟随着舌尖的移动蔓延到脚背，再到脚趾圆圆粉粉的指甲盖。哈利痒得不行，便忍不住踢了踢脚，竟真的挣开了德拉科的手，半边身体不受控制地向下滑。他惊呼了一声，德拉科眼疾手快地抓住哈利的小腿挂在肩膀上，猛地往前冲刺了几下，抬手在哈利的腿侧留下两巴掌。

“真是不听话。”他状似无奈地说，双手握住哈利的小腿将他们往前压，几乎要和身体折叠起来。哈利韧带一阵抽痛，连忙大叫，声音却被身后的冲撞顶得支离破碎。

“停下！德拉科！操！”

“说真的，宝贝。”德拉科停下了手，有些可惜，“你应该练一下韧带。”

“他妈的，练韧带让你操吗？”哈利迅速接道，他的腿被压在疼痛的边缘，每次被冲撞的间隙就会传来细微的酸麻，快感和疼痛间隔着冲击他的大脑，仿佛在触不到底的深海里随波逐流，被一个接一个的浪潮肆意拍打着，将他投掷来抛过去，誓要把他溺死在这场疯狂的性爱里。

咸涩的汗水顺着发丝流进眼睛里，德拉科甩了甩头，抽插得更深。

“承认吧甜心，你又硬了。你喜欢这样，对吗？”

巨大的阴茎刮过入口处被强行撑开的皱褶，碾着柔软的内壁一次又一次地顶到最深的地方充实着哈利的身体，使他整个身子都麻了。德拉科将他的一条腿重新搭在肩膀上，空出手去摆弄他腿间再次抬头的性器。

哈利不想他去摸，因为他知道他现在只要被轻轻捏一把就会丝毫不受控制射出来，将他放浪的本性暴露得一干二净。但是德拉科太了解这具身体了，清楚地知道哪些轻慢的下流话会让他瞬间硬起来，知道被顶哪里他会爽到不能自己，知道他身体上所有的敏感区域，知道他身体里深深藏匿的疯狂与病态。

德拉科的指尖捏了捏哈利的铃口，精液果然就滴了下来，因为已经射过两次而显得稀淡，顺着倒立的身体流到哈利的脖子里。

德拉科退开，放下哈利的腿将他翻了个身，跪上床把哈利抵在墙面上，扒开他的臀瓣再次挺身而入，撞击地愈发猛烈。

危险的颤栗如电流般穿梭过脊髓，哈利被拖入新一轮的高潮里，忍不住呜咽出声，理智已经被炸得一干二净，偏偏身后人边顶还边用力拍打他的屁股，每次击打都让他不由自主地夹得更紧，更加强烈到骇人的快感便顺着每一根血管遍布全身。

“爽不爽？”德拉科也到了快意的顶峰，咸涩的汗水顺着发丝滴进他的眼睛里，模糊的视界中只有耸立的肩胛和侧过来的半张脸，泛红的眼角衬着微眯的绿色眼眸，无意识淌下口水的嘴唇一张一合地发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

“你说那些泥巴种会不会想到，他们英勇的救世主被十恶不赦的食死徒抵在墙上边打边操，哭得像朵娇嫩的小百花。”

哈利说不出话来，于是回过头一口咬住德拉科的黑衬衫衣领，猛地往旁边撕扯，脆弱的金链断开了，摇摇欲坠地挂在两边。德拉科捧起他的脸亲了上去，和性爱同样激烈，他们用力去咬对方的舌尖，然后毫不餍足地吞噬着彼此的唾液和血丝。阴茎因为贴在一起的身体而插得更深，像是一簇火苗在身体里燃烧。

连着两下剧烈的抽插让哈利浑身打了个激灵。他挣开德拉科的手转头用额头贴着墙壁。德拉科又伸手去掰哈利的下巴，却被躲开。

“怎么了，宝贝？”

哈利像是痛苦地压抑着什么，粗哑地尖叫：“你他妈快点射，有完没完。”

德拉科若有所思地抬了抬眉，于是将手绕过哈利的身体轻轻弹了弹那根疲软的阴茎，哈利像是被烫了一下几乎跳了起来。

“别碰。”他咬着牙说，音调里夹杂着难以抑制的哭腔。

德拉科笑了，从身后抱住哈利的身体用力向上顶，贴着哈利的耳垂说：“射出来，听话。”他边顶边打哈利的臀侧，贴着哈利的后颈，用极尽蛊惑的声音温柔地说：“我想看，亲爱的，我想看伟大的救世主被我操到失禁。射给我看，好吗宝贝？”

说着，他用与声音完全不符的狠厉顶了顶身子，便在温暖的小穴里尽数释放。哈利抽泣着啧了一声，浅黄色的水柱便从软软的性器末端射到墙上，然后流到被单上晕开一片水渍。

空气里瞬间漫起了腥臊的味道，在铁锈、精液和血腥中再添上一分污浊，凭空生长出一朵巨大的暗红色的大王花，张牙舞爪地挥舞着丑陋的欲望。

“真是乖孩子。”德拉科继续抱着哈利，手抚摸着他的脸和下巴，“爽了吗，宝贝？”

哈利平了平剧烈的呼吸，冷酷地说：“手铐给我解开。”

德拉科顺从地照做，随即便被暴起的狮子压在了身下接吻。这野兽生性莽撞粗暴，将他咬得满口腥甜。即使疼痛和羞辱可以让他下身发硬，森林之王却始终是天生的领导者，所到之处无人敢不俯首称臣。

但是德拉科偏偏不从，他嘴上流着血双腿发力，仗着哈利现在身体虚弱发软把人反压，啪啪两巴掌甩上他的臀瓣，然后把人一翻，用沾着血的牙齿去咬他的喉结。

他们在狭窄的床上来回翻滚，互相征服，脏兮兮的床单饱受蹂躏皱得不成样子，灰白的光影在他们的身体上变换交替。

哈利拉过德拉科的手臂去亲吻上面丑陋的黑色印记，亲吻那些缄默、挣扎与颤栗，用舌尖舔舐凹凸不平的猩红色咬痕，缱绻温柔得仿佛落下无数樱花和天鹅羽毛。

我爱你所有的锋芒毕露傲慢不逊，爱你的泣不成声鲜血淋漓，也爱你藏于心底最隐秘的疯狂病态。

虔诚的朝圣者跪拜圣洁的天神，傲慢的君主慷慨地施舍他的臣民，受伤的掠食者互相舔舐彼此的伤口。这是他的禁脔他的国王他的绿眼睛野兽。德拉科晕乎乎地想。

他和他的野兽一起在大王花柔软的深红内芯里醉倒，腐臭的黏液逐渐吞噬他们的血肉。

——END——

感谢阅读。

这次是事先有剧本的角色扮演游戏，战争早就结束啦～  
我想象中的剧本是那种有背景角色设定，但是具体台词和动作流程什么的还是现场发挥（否则忘词就尴尬了

写的时候一直在脑补他们事前商量剧本主题，以及可能还会讨论各种羞耻度XD


End file.
